La escalera de la perdición, la escalera al placer
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Para Sakura Haruno las relaciones amorosas están basadas en expectativas ilusorias y aquellas que son reales. [One shot]


_**[La escalera de la perdición, la escalera al placer]**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo la historia es de mi autoría. Este fic participó en el Reto Sasusaku #7 de la página SasuSaku Fanfic's._

 ** _. . ._**

Para ti, Sakura Haruno, no hay un inicio ni un final de esta patética historia. De esas que se cuentan con tragos de más, esas que escribes a toda prisa en algún cuaderno —ya que no encuentras papel—, esas historias que son desahogo mentales y emocionales.

Recuerdas tus expectativas, aquellas cuando eras una niña. Anhelabas una cama repleta de rosas e imaginabas que el príncipe azul te conquistaría de un flechazo mortal, tus ojos con los de él se fundirían y sabrías que sería el indicado. Nadie más. Conforme los años pasaron y las mariposas comenzaron a revolotear en tus intestinos —sin poder aniquilarlas— te convenciste de que lo que sentías no era normal, era eso de lo que habías leído en los cuentos de princesas y príncipes. Estabas enamorada entonces de ese chico de cabello negro, ojos azabaches y cara apática. Tus amigas decían que era hermoso, que debía ser un Dios o un pecado tanta belleza. ¿Qué era para ti Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Un Dios o un demonio? Tu cabeza estaba dentro de un tiovivo, sin poder elegir o decir qué sentías exactamente ya que cada que lo veías era como una colisión de galaxias en tu interior. Entonces, sólo en ese momento soñaste despierta con aquél chico de ojos negros; él besaría cada parte de tu cuerpo y de ese modo —únicamente de esa forma— podría tocar tu alma, aquél recóndito lugar en el que nadie había estado antes. Él debía ser dulce, cálido y con una mirada de amor tú sabías que eso era el amor verdadero, esa bazofia que dicen que dura para toda la eternidad.

Los años pasan, las estaciones cambian, la música cambia, la moda, libros, pero al final se conserva la misma apestosa basura del mundo. Aquí estás, tumbada en una cama que no es tuya por enésima vez. Muerdes tus labios y sientes tus piernas entumecidas, ese calor recorriendo tu espalda, es como una descarga eléctrica. Agotada físicamente pero exhausta de emociones, esta es tu vida Sakura Haruno.

Este es el camino de la perdición y de la lujuria, el deseo prohibido que se te es permitido cuando tú quieras, a la hora que desees. Siempre y cuando la línea no diga que él está ocupado. Si Sasuke está ocupado no hay nada por hacer, debes quedarte sumida en tus deseos, acostada en la cama pensando cuánto lo deseas. Mas no te confundas, esto no es sólo deseo. Sientes más que ese efímero sentimiento carnal lleno de pasión, es más que una noche lo que quieres, ya que lo deseas a cada jodida hora del día. Quieres hacerle el amor mientras tomas un café, al tiempo que te duchas. Anhelas un amor al despertar y al anochecer. Caricias dulces sabor miel en la tarde y algunas saladas en época de calor. No te confundas Sakura, estás en peligro ya que este es el camino de la perdición, la escalera del placer.

Sasuke recorre tu piel pero en su mirada no ves amor, no ves una galaxia llena de estrellas —y si acaso las hay, son estrellas muertas— aunque puedes deslumbrar la chispa de la lujuria, tan carnal que duele. A él no le importa si esta noche te duele o no, él no se preocupa por la expresión de tu rostro —siempre y cuando sea de placer—, él no te admirará mientras duermes ni notara como tu cabello se desliza entre tu rostro, no… él no notará eso. Tampoco tratará de taparte en las noches frías de invierno. Él se limitará al acto sexual y se dará media vuelta. Lo hace en el presente tal y como predices; duerme, tú en cambio acaricias su cabello y lo tocas sintiendo la finura de aquellas hebras negras.

Él no nota nunca la decepción en tu mirada al pasar por una tienda de helados y no comprar nada. Querías fingir que eras una pareja normal con él, así como los adolescentes pubertos. No es así Sakura, esto es real. Él toma tu rostro y te besa, es un beso seco que sabe a sal. No sientes más que dolor y placer, pero el placer es el mejor placebo para tu corazón de párvula soñadora.

Cada caricia, cada puta caricia te lleva a la escalera de la perdición, a la escalera del placer. Cada beso salado te recuerda lo bien que pudo haber sido ser algo más que una amiga con derechos. Cada roce de pieles te sabe a toda la gloria del mundo.

—Sasuke… ¿A dónde vamos?

—Al cine—dice, mientras conduce.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿a dónde vamos? ¿a dónde va lo que somos? Si es que somos algo…

—¿Eres feliz Sakura? Yo sí lo soy.

Muda, sin palabras. Bajas la mirada y dices entre ti misma que está bien, puedes soportarlo.

—También lo soy.


End file.
